Alone
by Pleadin18
Summary: They say no man is an island. Sometimes we choose to become one, other times we're forced to become one. No one can survive being alone without eventually going insane. Loneliness is one of the most painful forms of suffering there is. What happens when Luka, dependent on everyone around her, is suddenly forced to be independent?


Hello random reader :3 Thanks for clicking on that title and taking this little fic into consideration. The plot for this story has been running around in my head for a while and I needed to get it out somehow. It mainly came to me when I started thinking about graduation, – which is the reason "Linked" has not been updated yet. You could say that life kind of got dragged me into the world of busy. I apologize to any readers of that story, I still plan on continuing it, starting with a rewrite of the third chapter.

Well, without further ado, please enjoy the story. ^w^/  
Warning: This was not proofread.

* * *

It was the last day of school. To be more accurate; it was a week before graduation and we were in the middle of practices for when we were going to walk down that aisle. I still couldn't believe that I managed to get it this far; considering my trigonometry and physics grades. It was mostly thanks to my friends, who right at that moment were sitting with me eating lunch.

"So, have you decided on a course yet Luka?" asked my best friend, Miku Hatsune.

Oh the topic of college, I've avoided it for the year but there's really no escaping your future is there? I groaned before I took a bite of the burger in my hands. Most of the people seated with me that time were going with medical courses. The tealette next to me in particular was going for forensics, then law possibly.

"Digital arts I suppose." I said as I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Thought you would," she said with a grin on her face.

It was Miku who introduced me to the college of digital arts here in the city. I considered architecture and engineering at one point but they didn't really interest me that much since... well, I just didn't like them. I felt like the black sheep in the group since I was the only one going on that kind of course; everyone else was going for something medical, or science related. I never admitted this to them out loud, but I didn't want to be separated from them. I didn't want to be left alone again. The thought of being separating from them hurt so bad I would often cry myself to sleep. But Megurine Luka never cried in front of anyone; she never did.

"Ah geez, if I could handle looking at dead corpses I'd follow you guys into Forensics." I sighed, Miku did the same as the heartwarming sound of laughter echoed from our little group.

"Luka, you're always so dependent on the people around you," she said. "What if you woke up then found out that you're the last person on earth?" she said as she murdered the leek in her hand.

"I'd kill myself to just end my suffering."

_What if you woke up then found out that you're last person on earth? _

That was just a rhetorical question.

Yet, here I am, sitting on the ledge of a decaying old bridge; all alone. By alone, I do mean alone. No other human being is here with me, no animal, no vehicle is moving. It's so quiet I thought I'd gone deaf, until I threw a rock at the ground and luckily, a sound resonated. I woke up three days ago inside a strange capsule, kinda like the ones you see in sci-fi movies where people are preserved. The capsule I was in looked like it was smashed open. I was in our house's rarely used basement. But it looked like a storm passed by, wood furniture was decaying, metal pipes were rusting, and everything was covered in webs and a thick layer of dust.

"Miku... where are you...?"

The last thing I remember was going home after that day of graduation practice... then, nothing. I kept on thinking that this may just be a dream, but I quickly accepted it as reality after I found I could not fly, like when you lucid dream.

After gathering a few things from the house that were still usable, which was just an extra hoodie, a backpack, a Swiss army knife, my phone with dead batteries then I set out to look for anyone else. My parents were always abroad, so no surprise that I was the only one inside the house. What did surprise me was that I was the only one in our neighborhood, and probably the city. Everything was in ruin, and was slowly being reclaimed by nature. There were signs of war and destruction; broken and rusting battle tanks everywhere, guns and weapons. Buildings have collapsed, empty rusting cars littered the ruined roads, like some big mole was digging under the asphalt.

I ran to my friend's house, and every other house and building actually, but I found no one. There were no corpses, no signs of them being kidnapped, killed or brutally tortured then murdered – there were no bodies anywhere. Not a limb, not a hair.

Want to know the worst part? I found a newspaper. And the date read over a hundred years into the future.

I felt my head going light and my chest hurting as the reality started to sink in. I'm alone. Completely and utterly alone. Not a single person is alive on this planet except for me. I puked. It made me feel sick, I couldn't believe it.

Everything seemed so impossible, so unbelievable. It felt so surreal I couldn't even bring myself to cry. This was too fake I convinced myself I was dreaming, I convinced myself that I'd wake up sooner or later; and that is the only reason why I haven't killed myself like I said I would a hundred and fifty years ago.

~o0OO0o~

"...What do you think I should do next?" I asked Mr. Eyeball as I pulled my hood over my head.

While I was walking around down town, I decided to go into a nearby toy store and of course, everything was in ruin. Except for this one, dirty, slightly torn little panda missing an eyeball. In an effort to keep myself from going insane, I picked it up and treated it like a friend. I needed someone to talk to. He's always hanging from a chain at the side of my pants. I didn't expect him to answer, but I made up a fake personality for him inside my head, and I've been talking to him for the past few days …wow. I'm going insane faster than I thought.

I stared at the panda hanging by my chain. Miku would have loved it... if it wasn't burned and what ruined.

_You should find something to eat __Luka__, __so far you've only found that bottle of water and that's it__._

"Where in heavens do I find food in this place?" I asked.

When I woke up in the capsule I found that my body was perfectly healthy. It was like I just woke up from a night's rest. But the hundred year gap was catching up quick and I needed to get some food in my body. I haven't eaten in a three days and besides Mr. Eyeball talking to me in my head, the sound of my stomach grumbling also accompanied me. I stared at the little panda hanging by my chain and stared at its paw, pretending that it's pointing somewhere. I followed where it pointed and found – the supermarket. At least I think it's the supermarket.

_Go on, go see if there's some stuff you could use there Luka. _

Mr. Eyeball encouraged me and I ran to it. Breaking the glass walls and doors will be easy. Looking inside, I could see the aisles, but I couldn't tell if they still had anything in them since the lights were off and it's kinda dark. I looked around, for anything to break the glass with. I ran to a nearby car with one of its doors ripped off. Cars have toolboxes right? Except for rotting seats and rusted parts, nothing. I scratched the back of my head then decided to check the trunk.

"Jackpot."

Inside was a crowbar, and sledgehammer. The rusting parts looked like they could have been blood splatters, gods know what they did with these. But now I was just thankful they did it. I stuck the crowbar in my backpack then started to run towards the glass walls – once I was close enough, I swung the sledgehammer then the glass shattered into a million pieces. After I got the fragments of glass from me, I made my way inside. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and I saw that the aisles were mostly empty. No surprise there.

"Now what."  
_Keep on going, there might still be something you could use._

Listening to an imaginary panda in my head, I trudged on. The market had an eerie atmosphere. I was afraid that something, or someone might jump at me from behind a shelf. No, actually, I **wanted** someone or something to jump me. I wanted to know that I wasn't the only person alive here. But nothing came, and I felt myself sinking even deeper into depression. Seeing that the place was mostly empty, I decided to check the back and go for their warehouse.

_If you're lucky, you could find something to eat there Luka. More specifically; canned goods, although they have those expiration dates on them, you can actually live off of them for decades. _  
"Are you insane?" I asked the panda hanging by my side.  
_No, you are. You're me remember?  
_"Right..."  
_But you know it's true, you guys ate that spam that expired three years ago and you didn't even notice until you checked the can._

"Y-You have a point..."  
_See? Now go get em Luka! … assuming they're there of course._

I sighed and just did as I told myself. Sure enough there was a warehouse at the back.

"That's... odd."

As I checked the locks, I noticed that they were... pretty clean. Not rusted at all. There was something nagging me at the back of my head, so I traded the sledgehammer for the crowbar in my backpack. I had to get in there somehow. I set the crow bar into place then started to push and pull at it. It was budging, but not enough. Getting a little pissed at my poor progress I just smacked the bar against the lock and luckily it broke.

"Hm, guess it got rusty." I said, despite the fact that there was no rust present. I shook it off then pulled the gate open, which should have weighed more than it should have, it was a warehouse after all. I pulled my hood off then walked inside.

I expected it to be empty, but the inside was filled with boxes, with shipments that the grocery should have had. I stared in awe since the boxes were stacked way past my head and there were hundreds, if not thousands of them.

_Admit it Luka~ you know you've always wanted to raid a grocery store.  
_"Yes I have... me and my friends."  
_Woops, sorry kid._

I'm thankful for my backpack. I brought out my Swiss army knife then started to check the labels on the boxes. I don't want to have to dig through all of these. I found the bottled water, stabbed my knife in there then sliced it open. I grabbed about six of them and left the sledgehammer behind. Now for food... I'd probably want something that will be ready to eat since I can't cook. Crackers would probably do. I got two of those packs with 24 individually wrapped crackers in them - and nutella. Also, I got a good supply of chewing gum. I was about to look around more when Mr. Eyeball suddenly chimed in.

_Oh, you'd probably want to get a first aid kit as well kid, and a bunch of tools while you're at it._

"First aid kit? Tools?"

_Yeah, listen to yourself and go get em' Luka!_

I went along with it. Luckily this supermarket was more than a supermarket, it also had hardware supplies and a bunch of other stuff. I grabbed one of those basic first aid kits, and a flashlight with extra batteries too. My pack was starting to get kind of heavy so I decided to stop there and headed out of the warehouse. The sun was starting to set and I didn't want to spend another night out in the cold. I pulled my hood back over my head.

"We better find somewhere to sleep, Mr. Eyeball."

_You got it._

Before I walked any further, I could feel a nagging feeling at the back of my head. Like if I moved a single muscle I'd be asking for it. There was something... something alright. But I couldn't figure it out. Shaking my head, I walked forward then started to head for one of the empty cars, then I saw a flicker of movement at the corner of my eye.

"Who's there?"

I immediately called out. I thought I was imagining it but no. Pink hair, I saw a head of pink hair before it disappeared into one of the buildings.

"H-hey! Wait!"

I didn't think, I cannot be hallucinating. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, as fast as the adrenaline would allow. That was a person, a real person. There's someone else with me in this hell on earth. I'm not alone.

* * *

Well, I'm not sure what you guys think about this plot but please do drop a comment and maybe suggestions on how I can improve.

Thanks for reading and I look forward to what you guys have to say.

Bye bye for now. ^w^/


End file.
